


Overwhelmed

by Sedusa



Series: Be More Chill one-shots [11]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: As always: Mr. Heere is portrayed as evil here but I don't think he actually is, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dissociation, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, I'm just using him for the kink of it, Incest, Just some quick and dirty porn, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Consensual Bondage, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedusa/pseuds/Sedusa
Summary: Mr. Heere shows his son how much he really means to him.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Father
Series: Be More Chill one-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two hours, somehow. I just really wanted to chase the idea after cruising some bondage porn for inspiration on a different, consensual fic.
> 
> I don't specify it here, but assume Jeremy's, like, 15.
> 
> Also, Bethany is his deadname in this and all of my trans Jer fics.

It hurt all the more because it didn’t hurt as much as it should.

Jeremy hated this. He hated hated hated it; every sensation, too much and too loud, making his body pulsate between terror and arousal.

He panted into the gag, feeling his drool drip down his lips and to the floor below him. Hazy eyed, he stared at the wall and tried to forget himself, but somehow  _ now _ was the time he had to be aware of every fucking thing.

A slap against his ass, and then the Wand was turned back on. He tried to jerk away from it, the sensation horrifying as it was pleasurable, but there was nowhere to run. It pressed into him, chasing every attempt to escape. He heard himself beginning to whine again, and the shame then filled him for only a second until he began to push back into it. He couldn’t control it, his arms and breasts aching as he started to rut himself against the vibe, desperately chasing just one more orgasm until it finally ripped through him again.

A chuckle behind him, low. Fingers massaged the plush of his hips, followed by another slap of his ass. “Oh Bethany, look at you. You’re all splayed out just for me.” Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed, trying to get away from the vibe as it overstimulated his clit, trying to get away from the man putting him through this.

His father’s cock rubbed against the length of his cunt suddenly, not penetrating, but exploring curiously. Jeremy’s eyes snapped open again. He could  _ feel _ the size, some massive amount he’d only seen in porn, near freakish in its proximity. But, then, his father had always been huge, hadn’t it? It certainly seemed like he loomed over every part of Jeremy, even when he’d been the one who had to take care of this broken man when mommy left.

And then he’d gotten better--and then he’d decided he finally wanted something he’d been secretly considering all of Jeremy’s life. Why hadn’t he noticed those looks before? Why hadn’t he ran while he still could?

And now, here he was, splayed out like a present for his father’s pleasure on the master bed; his hips were raised up high by the pillows that trapped the wand against his clit, aided by a spreader bar between his ankles and his wrists pulled behind his back.

His father leaned forward, cock resting against him in a way uncomfortably present, and grabbed Jeremy’s breasts. He’d ‘opted not to bind them this time, Bethy’ and so they’d pressed loose into the mattress, just like Jeremy’s cheek did; but, with the attention of his father, they were now being squeezed and fondled. The nipples were teased and then pinched, sharply. Jeremy sobbed and hated how his clit throbbed, and how he could feel the wand starting to wind him up again.

“Are you ready to take me, Bethy?” His father’s putrid breath whispered in his ear. How had he stabilized enough to shower and clean their apartment, but enough to brush his fucking teeth? Jeremy tried not to gag, and closed his eyes again, whimpering.

“Oh, don’t be like that  **baby** . You gotta face this head-on.” A laugh, low, husky. “Don’t you wanna be a good mommy? Then you’ll have to go through  _ lots _ of unpleasant things, won’t you?”

Jeremy’s sobbed.

And then one hand left his breasts, squeezing the cock against him, and he knew this was it. This was it. 

His father was going to fuck him and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it.

There wasn’t even the care of being eased in.

Instead, his father pulled himself back just enough to align his cock with Jeremy’s hole, and then he slammed forward, sheathing himself instantly. Jeremy gasped and cried out, muffled in the ballgag, his father’s hand went back to his other breast. His chest fat became the leverage; his father rolled himself out and then thrust to the hilt again as he gripped him, so that, without warning, Jeremy was suddenly being fucked into the mattress. 

This cock pounded into him as Jeremy tried to squirm away--but his hair was grabbed and yanked back hard in punishment, daddy dearest grunting out “don’t be a bad girl, Bethy, don’t make me hurt you” as his speed doubled by the second.

There was too much. Too fucking much, inside of him, vibrating him, pulling, pinching; Jeremy didn’t just sob, he  _ wailed _ his despair, trying to pull away on pure reflex. His father screamed “ _ STOP MOVING _ ” in response, slapping his palm against the back of Jeremy’s head, before grabbing his throat and twisting his nipple. The pain radiated and he could swear he’d be split in fucking half, but even still, there wasn’t any sensation worse than the way his father’s cock used him like a sleeve.

But then he could feel his final orgasm building.

Oh. Oh no. Oh, God, no, no no no, please, not now, not like this,  _ please please PLEASE-- _

But he couldn’t stop this, just like he couldn’t stop his father hours earlier, his ankle grabbed as his own dad dragged him off the couch like a sack of fucking dirt. His orgasm mounted unrelenting just like the gag had been shoved between his teeth, like the clothes that had been ripped away as his terror was mocked.

His father grunted then as he did now, a chorus of Bethy Bethy Bethy,  **Baby Baby Baby** , all around him, everywhere inside him, moving, faster, stronger, harder harder  _ harder _ \--

_ “FUCK!” _

His father’s cum filled inside him as his orgasm wiped away everything, a blinding white that washed through him as his mind shattered for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to @ me on Tumblr (full-course-identity) or Twitter (Octipii).


End file.
